


Footsteps on the Sand

by blueskiesandblacknights



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Secret Santa, How Do I Tag, Light-Hearted, M/M, Natsugumi in the beach, Promises, Short & Sweet, kyuten, misukazu, mukuyuki, so much handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskiesandblacknights/pseuds/blueskiesandblacknights
Summary: 「 "Ne, Tenma.""Hm?""Remember the promise we made on this beach?""...Ah yeah, I remember that.""Hehe! Think we can do it again?""Again?""Mhm!""...Nothing would change your mind, huh. Alright." 」
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Sumeragi Tenma, Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku, — hinted, — slight, —hinted
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Footsteps on the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back! And with another fic! Although, this one is for another fandom. I can't believe my first contribution to this fandom would be a Secret Santa gift but I'm happy! Merry Christmas to you, [Ryu](https://twitter.com/ryukogo_art)!

It’s hot in the dorms today.  
  
The sweltering heat that’s trapped inside Room 203 made Kumon uncomfortable. He’s sweating through his already thin summer outfit, which consists of an undershirt and a pair of cargo shorts, and he already felt sticky. Yuck. He wants a shower or two but knowing Sakyo and his obsession with saving, he thinks that it won’t be a good idea unless he wants to face the wrath of the Money-Grubbing Yakuza (according to Yuki-san)

  
_Curse this intense heat! And I can’t even go triangle hunting with Misumi-san because of this! What a bummer._

_  
__  
_The door and windows of Room 203 are open to let the hot air escape. The little fan on the table was facing towards him in hopes that it will somehow combat the sweltering heat that’s hitting his skin. Which barely did a lot not gonna lie. They need A/C for this.

  
  
“This really sucks,” Kumon mumbles as he sinks into the table. “I wonder if Misumi-san found more triangles for this room.”

  
  
Now that he thinks about it, Misumi is also foregoing cargo shorts. But he removed his yellow jacket and tied it around his waist, showing off his lean figure and arms. Even Misumi seems to be affected by this unusual summer heat.

Usually, Misumi would wear his favorite yellow jacket with a triangle embroidery during the summer season. Actually, Misumi would always wear jackets, no matter what season they are in, which makes him wonder. Does Misumi ever get hot underneath that outfit of his? Is he hiding something that might endanger him if exposed to the real world? A secret tattoo that might lead to his own secret bloodline who is destined to save the world when the apocalypse happens? Maybe a scar or a multitude of scars he got from epic battles ranging from dual fights to wars? Maybe—

A loud thud from behind him disrupted his thoughts, and he shrieks. Manly shrieks.

  
  
“ _Sankaku sankaku~!_ ” A voice creepily whispers.

Kumon shrieks, even more, eyes shut and throws a cushion at whatever direction the voice came from.

_Thud._

Kumon opens his eyes a little, and sees...the cushion on the ground? It seems like the cushion hit the wall based on the soft thud.

_That's weird—_

A tap is felt on his shoulder and a voice whispers in his ear. "Kumon~?"

" _AH_ —" He whips around, ready to slap whoever tapped him when a hand grabs his wrist. _Oh no oh no oh no—_ "Don't kill me!!!!"

"Kumon, it's me~!" The voice says enthusiastically as if Kumon didn't attempt the slap that's going to hit _hard_.

Now that he thinks about it, the voice sounds familiar.

He peeks with his one eye and sighs in relief. " _Misumi-san._ " He whines a little. "Don't scare me like that!"

Misumi laughs. "Sorry about that, Kumon!" He doesn't sound sorry at all.

Kumon smiles, grabbing another cushion, and proceeds to hug it. The cushion is absorbing his sweat, but they can wash it next time. "Did you find any triangles, Misumi-san?"

"Yep~!" He takes out some green summer leaves that shape oddly enough like a triangle. Huh.

"Oh wow, Misumi-san."He stares in awe at the newest addition to their collection. "You have a sharp eye!" 

Misumi lets out a carefree laugh. "They're triangles so of course~!"

Kumon gently picks up one of the leaves and observes it. "At least you were doing something." He sighs wistfully. "I'm just stuck here in this sweltering hot room. I need something refreshing, you know!"

Maybe a trip to the beach, but knowing Sakyo-san and his extreme tendency with money and saving, that would be out of the picture. Ice cream? Water gunfight?

Misumi seems to be deep in thought about something. Or he is just spacing out. "Misumi-san?"

"Just a little bit longer…" He hears him mumbling under his breath. _Just a little bit…?_

"Misumi-san, are you ok—"

A knock interrupted his question. He glances at the doorway and does a double-take. He is not expecting him here! "T-tenma-san?!" He exclaims, suddenly standing up. "I thought you were out having a photoshoot!"

Tenma stands there, looking a little less sheepish and a little smugger. "Well I'm done with it, so here I am!"

Kumon rushes over to Tenma only to stop in front of him, making Tenma tilt his head. Kumon feels delighted to see him back safely, but he doesn't know whether to hug him or just...hug him. Instead, he stays put and gives him a brightly lit smile. "Welcome home, Tenma-san!"

Tenma blinks rapidly and turns his head a little to the side. Kumon is surprised to find his cheeks flushed a rosy pink. _Is there something to be embarrassed about? Should he not have said that?_ He is starting to have doubts.

He was about to speak up; to take back the words he just said out of pure embarrassment and maybe even shame, when Tenma mumbles. 

"...I'm home."

The soft whisper of those words caresses his cheek and sends an unfamiliar, warm feeling in his stomach. It was weird, Kumon thinks, that this unfamiliar feeling is almost welcoming.

He felt like being bodied with too little yet too many emotions at once and can't comprehend which ones he is feeling right now. He laughs it off.

"What are you up to now, Tenma-san?"

Tenma merely smiles and shifts his weight to one side, leaning against the doorframe. "Well…I was thinking of taking the Summer Troupe out on a little trip."

Kumon's expression brightens up. "A trip?! Really?!" _Finally! Something good!_

Tenma merely laughs at the outburst, not bothered. "Yep! A trip to a beach." He walks into the room and nods at Misumi in a greeting. "Hey, Misumi."

Kumon jumps on his toes and pumps his fist in the air. "Finally! Something refreshing!" He rushes towards his closet and picks up his summer attire.

Finally, a vacation worth having! And with his troupe mates too. He always wanted to go to the beach with the people from Mankai ever since after hearing from his Nii-chan that they all went to one during their summer break. Well, it's not all of Mankai right now, but he's not complaining. It's nice to be spending summer break with his own little family.

He changes in one corner of the room, away and out of sight from Misumi and Tenma. They seem to be whispering about something and Misumi seems to be giggling and, by the faint tone, teasing Tenma for something.

It was nice (trying his best) hearing and watching them interact. With the way they are, it almost feels like Misumi is Tenma's older brother. But maybe that's just how Misumi is. An older brother.

He did mention having a younger brother, so he must be used to treating those younger than him like a younger sibling.

Misumi is like an older brother to him as well.

Deep in thought, he finished up changing and fishes out his phone from the pocket of his discarded cargo shorts.

**_**Kumon: Nii-chan, going on a trip to the beach with Summer!** _ **

"Kumon~!" Misumi calls out from the table. "Can you keep Tenma company? I'll change for a bit."

Kumon nods as he discards his laundry in the basket. He walks towards the table and sits on the floor. Tenma seems to be tapping on his phone. Probably informing the others about the beach trip. Though a small smile is present on his lips and is that a blush on his cheeks?

An ugly feeling starts to claw his stomach a little. Something raw and unpleasant.

"What are you smiling about, Tenma-san?" Kumon teasingly asks, trying to bury the ugly feeling down to the depths.

Tenma gets flustered, his phone flying out of his hand and onto the table. "N-nothing!"

Kumon tilts his head. “Sounds like something.”

Tenma sighs and gestures dismissively. “It was nothing, really.” 

At this, Kumon squints a little before shrugging, a pout visible. “Alright, if you say so…”  
  
A hand finds its way on his head and ruffles his hair. “Come on Kumon, don’t pout.” He smiles. “I assure you, it was nothing.”

Kumon huffs before smiling. “Fine fine…” The hand feels warm, he notices. “I believe you, Tenma-san.”

Suddenly, his pocket vibrates. Kumon fishes out his phone and looks at the notification. _It's from Niichan!_ He presses on the text notification and does a double-take.

**_**Niichan!: gotcha lemme tell your bro about it** _ **

**_**Niichan!: when he wakes up that is** _ ** ****;)** **

_This is not niichan!_ Kumon fumes and furiously types on his phone. He can vaguely hear Tenma chuckling in the background, but this is not about him. No, this is about freaking _One Length tampering on his niichan's phone._

**_**Kumon: onE LENGTH ARE YOU ON MY NIICHANS PHONE RIGHT NOW GIVE IT BACK TO HIM THIS INSTANT** _ **

Tenma is still chuckling in the background. Hope you are having your fun Tenma-san, because Kumon is definitely not having his fun. " _Tenma-san…_ "

Tenma coughs. "S-sorry, it's just—" A bubble of laughter escapes from his lips. "It's pretty amusing to watch."

" _Tenma-san._ " He pouts, nudging Tenma's leg with his foot under the table. "Can't you tell I'm in a crisis?"

"I know." Tenma simply says, smug.

Kumon pouts even more, and is about to tell Tenma off when his phone vibrates in his hand.

**_**Niichan!: cant. busy** _ ** ****;)** **

Oh no. _Oh no. Ohhhh no._ Kumon bristles, a flush present in his face. _Oh heck no—Tenma-san stop laughing!_ Another text.

**_**Niichan!: you know. if you know what i mwjahfjsaidgfhiw** _ **

This one is…a keysmash? Is this what Itaru-san was talking about? He wonders what happened—ah. Let's just not continue that thought.

Tenma still chuckles. "How is the crisis?"

Kumon feels his blush increases. "I don't know if it is better or worse." The grip on his phone tightens. "But for me, it's turning a little _worse_."

**_**Kumon: ( ._.)** _ **

"Hang in there, Kumon~" Misumi is now beside Tenma, in his own summer attire. His tone sounds more sincere compared to Tenma's smug tone, it's reassuring, to say the least.

"Thanks, Misumi-san." Kumon manages to say. On the corner of his eye, he sees Sankaku-kun staring at him with his usual smiling yet blank eyes. He feels like Sankaku-kun is mocking him.

Another vibration, another message.

**_**Niichan!: sorry about that kumon** _ **

"Finally." Kumon sighs in relief, slumping on the table. Tenma and Misumi both reach out to pat him. Crisis averted.

"Crisis averted Kumon. Good job." It seems like Tenma has the same thought as he does. "Seems like Juza-san got his phone back."

Kumon softly glares. "Were you peeking in on my messages, Tenma-san?"

Tenma laughs, obviously enjoying his internal crisis. "Who knows." Okay, now he's teasing him.

He lightly punches Tenma's shoulder. "Tenma-san, stop teasing me!" Tenma laughs even harder before standing up. Kumon notices Misumi is nowhere to be found and the door is wide open. _Did Misumi-san just...leave him?_

Misumi-san, you traitor!

"I'll be waiting for you outside Kumon." Tenma says as he ruffles his hair, a small soft smile present on his face. "I already informed the others about the trip."

Oh, so is that what he was smiling about earlier? Then what about the blush? Kumon feels more conflicted than ever. Nevertheless, he puts on a smile. "Sure! I'll be there."

Tenma huffs. "Don't be late, alright?" Kumon laughs out a reply in return. "I won't, I won't!"

**_**Kumon: (._. )** _ **

**_**Kumon: ( . _ . )** _ **

**_**Niichan!: dont give me that look kumon** _ **

**_**Kumon: What look? ( . _ . )** _ **

**_**Niichan!: kumon.** _ **

Kumon snorts.

**_**Kumon: Yes, niichan? ( . _ . )** _ **

**_**Niichan!: im coming out** _ **

Kumon's fingers hover over the keyboard, unsure of whether to send it or not. He already knows something is up between niichan and his...rival? Friend? Significant other? Let's just leave that up to debate. He fears he might get sniped by his niichan. To risk it or not risk it…

His finger presses on the send button.

**_**Kumon: But niichan, aren't you out already? ( . _ . )** _ **

Kumon books it out of his room, out and away from his precious niichan.

_I'm sorry Niichan!_

* * *

They all scramble out of the car, some more excited than most. And by most, it means Yuki and Tenma. The usual duo.

"Finally! The beach!" Kazunari whips out his phone to take a picture. "What a way to spend a vacation!"

"Shut it, Extrovert." Yuki quips. "We've already gone to a beach. It's not like this is the last one."

"Oh come on Yukki!" He snaps a photo. "Just enjoy the moment for a bit will ya?"

"Yeah Yuki-kun!" Muku appears beside Yuki, reaching out to hold his wrist and gives a little tug. "Come on, let's enjoy a little walk!"

At the grip, Yuki blushes. "Wh—Wonderboy hold on-!" Muku tugs a little more as he breaks into a run. "Wonderboy!"

"Ah~!" Misumi exclaims as he observes Muku dragging Yuki into a walk while Yuki is barely managing to catch up. "There they go!"

Kazunari beams at the sight. "Seems like Yukki is finally enjoying it!" He takes a picture of the pair. "Looks like we only need Mukkun huh?"

"Ne ne, Kazu~" Misumi tugs on Kazunari's sleeve. "Want a walk with me as well?"

Kazunari blinks as a little blush spreads on his face, before smiling and tucking the phone inside his pocket. "Sure thing, Sumi!"

"Yey~!" Misumi cheers. He grabs onto Kazunari's hand and tugs him along. "Let's go, Kazu!"

"Let's!"

By the car, Kumon and Tenma look at the two pairs making their way to the beach and having their own fun. Kumon smiles at the sight of his own cousin and Yuki together. They do look like a cute pair don't they.

Leaning against the car, Tenma crosses his arm and smiles. "Seems like they got ahead of us."

Kumon lets out a laugh of his own. "They sure are excited to go to the beach." He looks at Tenma and smiles. "Thanks for taking us here, Tenma-san."

A small blush makes its way into Tenma's face as he scratches the back of his neck. "N-no need to thank me, Kumon. I just want to bring you here…"

"Hm?" Kumon hums, already on the sand playing with the washed-up crab. "What was that?"

Tenma sighs. "It's nothing."

A small wave of silence engulfs the pair, not knowing what to do. Tenma-san looks deep in thought, Kumon thinks as he glances at the older boy. The ocean breeze lightly blows Tenma's bangs back and forth, sunlight creating a halo of light.

_He looks beautiful_.

"Hey, Tenma-san." He calls out, brushing specks of sand from his pants. "Want to go on a walk along the beach? Away from the others?"

Tenma stares at him. The breeze now howls in their ears, not enough to distract Kumon from thinking of the worst situation. Would Tenma reject the invitation? He tilts his head. "Is that a no, Tenma-san?"

A beat. Tenma offers his hand as a prince would to a princess. Or in this case, another prince. A small smile is present on his face, oozing with something Kumon can't describe, and yet…

And yet, it's something that he recognizes.

"Why would I say no to you, Kumon?"

Kumon feels like there's more to this phrase.

He takes his hand.

* * *

_"Ne, Tenma."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Remember the promise we made on this beach?"_

_"...Ah yeah, I remember that."_

_"Hehe! Think we can do it again?"_

_"Again?"_

_"Mhm!"_

_"...Nothing would change your mind, huh. Alright."_

* * *

On the warm sand, Kumon and Tenma take a walk. Fingers nearly brushing and blush present on their faces.

"The beach is nice today, isn't it?" Tenma comments, staring at the blue sea. "I feel calm being here."

"Same here!" Kumon exclaims, smiling at Tenma. “I really love going to the beach! Makes me clear my head, you know.”

  
  
“I think of the same thing.” Tenma smiles.

  
  
“I wish I could live near the ocean.” Kumon huffs into the air, walking forward. “Away from the city. But uh—” He scratches his cheek, laughing softly. “That’s an embarrassing wish, isn’t it?”

He continues to walk forward, not noticing Tenma pause on his steps. But he notices the lack of warmth beside him and looks back. “Tenma-san?”

  
Tenma stares at him.

The same emotion.

Ah.

It was fondness.

_And love._

He takes a step. And another. And another.

  
  
Kumon’s eyes widen as he sees Tenma’s footsteps next to his own. Like a promise is whispered in the air, he understands.

  
  
Tenma’s silent promise.

_I will walk with you…_

Walk with him...

  
  
“Tenma-san…”

“Hey Kumon…” Tenma whispers.

  
  
Tenma grabs a hold of Kumon’s hand. “I’ll make that wish come true.”

  
  
Kumon’s heart begins to beat faster. “W-what?”

“One day…” He brushes his lips softly on Kumon’s hand. “I’ll make that wish come true, with you.”

_“That, I promise to you”_

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry if this feels short and rushed. i’m not that good at writing and i’ve been hit by writer’s block a couple of times writing this fic. gomenasai!


End file.
